Coffee & Whiskey
by Just a Blank Space
Summary: Saitou tiene una propuesta para Misao. ¿Que sera? ¿Accedera la okashira de los Onniwabanshu a las peticiones del lobo de Mibu? Todo seria mas facil si Misao no estuviese empezando a tener esas sensaciones... [MisaoxSaitou]Ligeramente AU No Tokio


****

****

**Notas de la autora:** He empezado las prácticas de la universidad. Estoy estudiando magisterio. Bueno, la cosa es que no me dejan hacer nada en las prácticas, solo sentarme atrás del todo y ver lo que hacen los crios… Y esto no lo cuento por contar mi vida… si no porque es el motivo de que esto haya sido creado. ¡Me aburro! Estoy condenadamente aburrida en esa clase sin hacer nada mas que mirar el reloj, así que… Esto es lo que ha nacido de mis horas de prácticas. En fin, disfrutad.

**Pareja:** Misao x Saitou

**Rating:** PG13 (de los antiguos)

**Advertencias:** Pareja no canon, fluff y algo OOC

**Distribución:** Claro, solo avisar primero.

**Titulo: Coffee & Whiskey**

La habitación era austera. Elegante madera de cerezo pulida y reluciente y papel blanco.

Notó su mano apoyada ligeramente en su espalda, empujándola hacia delante, invitándola a entrar en su santuario.

Indicándole que se sentase en una silla que se encontraba ominosamente colocada frente a la suya propia, Saitou procedió a sentarse, sin apartar ni por un instante sus ojos de lobo, dorados, peligrosos e intensos de los orbes, verdes e inocentes de ella.

Su escritorio estaba metódicamente organizado, ni una hoja fuera de lugar, pero Misao no esperaba menos. A pesar del ligero barniz de civilización que lo cubría, un lobo de Mibu no puede cambiar su piel por la de un codero.

Era evidente que el eficiente asesino del shinsengumi, seria disciplinado hasta en los más pequeños e insignificantes detalles.

Los labios rosados de la joven se curvaron en una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- ¿Café?- preguntó él y aunque no había alzado la voz, esta retumbo en los oídos de Misao.

Era un sonido suave pero firme, casi ronroneante. Embriagador. Como esa bebida occidental que servían de vez en cuando en el Aoiya, Whisky. Tenía un sabor amaderado y algo amargo, y a pesar de quemar en la garganta cuando se tragaba, la sensación de calor que instantes después se expandía por el cuerpo, provocaba una reacción que casi bordeaba lo sensual. Aunque no tanto como esa voz.

– ¿Me has casi arrastrado hasta aquí para ofrecerme una bebida occidental?- preguntó ella instantes después arqueando una ceja y tratando de insuflar su voz con el tono mas cortante posible.

No podía dejarle vislumbrar todo lo que la afectaba, la miríada de sentimientos contradictorios que luchaban en la batalla que se estaba librando en su interior.

- No exactamente – musitó con aire distraído. Se llevo una mano al bolsillo de su uniforme y saco un cigarrillo. Con gesto relajado, tortuosamente lento, se lo llevo a la boca y lo encendió – Pero ya que has accedido tan amablemente a venir, no seria educado por mi parte el ser un mal anfitrión.

- ¡¿Qué estas maquinando, Saitou!?- exclamó Misao, repentinamente furiosa y harta de mantener una postura tranquila ante la situación.

Claramente estaba jugando con ella. Como un gato, grande y muy aburrido jugaría con un ratón. Observándolo con esa fascinación innata y esperando el momento oportuno para extender sus afiladas garras y llevarse un bocado apetecible y jugoso a la boca.

Saitou la obsequió con una sonrisa torcida y antes de que pudiese decir algo, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y uno de sus subordinados entró portando una bandeja con dos tazas de café humeante.

O Saitou había dado órdenes previas de que les sirviesen café nada más llegar a la oficina del ahora jefe de policía o sus subordinados conocían bien sus costumbres.

Fuese lo que fuese, Misao estaba en la certeza de que Saitou aceptaba la intrusión, puesto que dudaba que alguien entrara en su despacho sin autorización y no hubiese consecuencias.

El policía, un hombre de mediana edad, pero con la cara surcada de arrugas, dejó la bandeja en la mesa de su superior y salio sin decir palabra ni mirar a Misao, siquiera de reojo. Estaba bien entrenado, al parecer.

Saitou no había apartado los ojos de ella para nada y parecía vagamente divertido por algo.

- Bien – Accedió Misao. Tomare café contigo. Ahora¿Quieres decirme que es lo que quieres de mi?

Saitou exhaló una bocanada de humo y dejó el cigarrillo en un cenicero.

Con movimientos gráciles, casi felinos, colocó una de las tazas de café delante de Misao, y otra cerca de si.

Con una cucharilla plateada, le echó dos cucharadas de azúcar. En el suyo no echó nada.

Misao trago saliva conscientemente, al notar que se había quedado con la boca entreabierta mientras miraba sus movimientos y había empezado a salivar.

¡Por Kami, 10 minutos en la presencia de ese hombre insufrible y extrañamente atractivo y empezaba a babear como una idiota!

Misao notó como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. Seguramente se había puesto colorada y el rojo resultaría muy evidente en su piel pálida.

- Información – concedió él finalmente.

Misao asintió para si.

Claro, era obvio¿Qué otra cosa podía querer de ella? Seguramente no secuestrarla y llevarla a un lugar alejado para abalanzarse sobre ella, besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento y acariciar su cuerpo con esas manos grandes, enguantadas y habilidosas hasta hacerla arder con deseos de más.

¿Mas?

Misao se sonrojo aun más.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Escuchar hablar a Okon y a Omasu sobre hombres y lo que ocurría entre las parejas la estaba corrompiendo la mente, pero es que de un tiempo a esa parte notaba una sensación extraña en el pecho cuando hablaban del tema.

No era nada parecido a lo que había sentido por Aoshi, ahora felizmente casado con Megumi, la doctora, aquello había sido como la idealización de un sueño, algo puramente platónico.

Aoshi había representado a la idea del amor en su mente adolescente, pero cuando lo miraba, no sentía ese calor, ese sofoco profundo que sentía solo de mirar las manos de Saitou e imaginar…

- ¿Sobre que exactamente?- preguntó tras carraspear un poco – Espero que seas consciente de que como okashira de los Oniwabanshu hay mucha información confidencial que no puedo compartir libremente.

- Una actitud encomiable, desde luego – pronunció suavemente él – pero la información que necesito es bastante más importante que tu ingenua lealtad a ese grupito de ninjas que "lideras".

Su tono era burlón, ligeramente despectivo y Misao lo odio inmediatamente.

No quería ser el foco al que esa burla y desprecio fueran dirigidos.

Inexplicablemente sentía que quería todo lo contrario de ese hombre. Quería su admiración, su respeto, quería que la considerase como a un igual.

Contestó apretando los dientes para controlar su rabia.

- "Ese grupito de ninjas" es mi familia y para mí la familia lo mas importante. Ellos están por encima de todo, así que ingenua o no mi lealtad estará con ellos hasta que muera.

Saitou soltó una carcajada, su risa, un sonido que Misao jamás había oído ni esperaba oír, la sobresaltó y le puso la carne de gallina. Era profunda, rica y melosa, como caramelo liquido. Sus ojos brillaban con un nuevo interés, y ¿era eso que se leía en su expresión, aprobación?

Misao tomó la delicada taza de porcelana rosada y le dio un sorbo al café – Estaba fuerte, pero a la vez dulce. Un sabor peculiar, nada que ver con el té al que ella estaba acostumbrada. El té que Aoshi adoraba.

- Quiero que trabajes conmigo – dijo él repentinamente, observándola como evaluando su reacción.

- ¿Eh?- Misao sabía que era una respuesta estupida y que la expresión de su rostro debería hacer juego con ella, pero eso era lo último que esperaba oír de él.

¡Era un antiguo capitán del Shinsengumi! Poderoso, invencible, a los ojos de Misao entre ellos había un vasto océano de diferencia en cuanto a habilidad y experiencia para el combate.

Por supuesto, ella estaba muy orgullosa de ser una ninja, incluso estaba relativamente complacida de sus habilidades. Era increíblemente rápida y ágil debido a su cuerpo menudo, era hábil lanzando kunais y era bastante buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo siendo su máximo problema, su cuerpo delgado y de aspecto frágil.

Si, era todo eso¿pero que era una ninja como ella comparada con el legendario lobo de Mibu?

- Cierra la boca, comadreja – Saitou dio otro sorbo a su café – Solo quería comprobar tu lealtad. Nosotros los shinshengumi éramos devotamente leales. Aku zoku san. Ese era nuestro lema. "Matar el mal inmediatamente". No soporto trabajar con escoria ileal y tu me vienes muy bien para este trabajo.

- ¿De que clase de trabajo estamos hablando?- preguntó ella con cautela – Yo debo mi tiempo a los oniwabanshu…

Saitou movió la mano cortándola a mitad de frase.

Estamos hablando de un trabajo encubierto en Osaka. Nos ha llegado información de que allí se esta estableciendo una pequeña mafia que se dedica al trafico de armas. El jefe es una mujer, conocida como Yuki, y solo contrata a otras mujeres. El problema es que no sabemos cuantas son, ni tenemos una manera muy clara de localizarlas, puesto que a primera vista todas son mujeres normales, casadas, con hijos…

- ¿Y quieres que me infiltre en esa organización?- le interrumpió Misao perpleja.

Exactamente – contesto él con un ligero deje de irritación y terminándose el café de un largo trago.- La operación duraría un par de meses, me imagino, lo que te costara entrar y reconocer a las componentes del grupo.

- ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó la kunoichi aún perpleja.

Saitou golpeo la mesa con los dedos, mostrando su creciente impaciencia.

- ¿Cuántas mujeres ninjas crees que conozco?- resoplo, mirándola como si fuese un poco tonta.

- Supongo que no muchas – replicó Misao, sus ojos brillantes de excitación mal contenida.

La idea de la misión la atraía sobremanera. Hacia meses que no tenia ninguna, las cosas estaban muy tranquilas en Kyoto, demasiado para su gusto.

- Está bien, Saitou. Acepto. ¡Puedes contar con mi inestimable ayuda!

Misao trató de deslumbrarle con una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero no hizo falta. Saitou parecía notablemente complacido.

- Bien, en ese caso firma aquí.

Saitou sacó una caja marrón y extrajo de ella unos documentos. Con una sonrisa absolutamente lobuna se la tendió, y Misao curiosa, los recogió con rapidez.

Sus ojos verdes leyeron ávidamente, y un arcóiris de emociones paso por ellos. Sorpresa, miedo, excitación, incredulidad y finalmente sospecha.

- ¿¡Quieres que me case contigo!?- exclamó finalmente su voz aguda y algo temblorosa debido a las emociones descontroladas.

- Claro comadreja – Saitou parecía sumamente entretenido por la reacción de la joven – Es necesario que seamos una pareja en toda regla si vamos a ir a Osaka a que te infiltres en ese grupo. Yo, tu supuesto marido, tendré la ventaja de poder estar a tu lado y protegerte si algo va mal.

Misao tuvo que coger aire repetidas veces, antes de que la idea se asentase en su cerebro y lo asimilase.

- Puesto que yo ya uso una identidad falsa, usaremos mi identidad real, de la que nadie sospechara después de todos estos años. Seremos comerciantes de telas o algo así.

- ¿Telas?

- Si. Telas. ¿tienes algún problema con las telas?

– No, no, es que no se nada de telas y me extrañaba que tu si supieses algo…

Saitou sonrió con aires de superioridad y después la miro expectante.

- ¿Entonces, vas a firmar o no¿Tienes miedo de ser mi mujer, comadreja¿No crees ser capaz de portar el nombre de Saitou Misao, sin dejarme en vergüenza?

Misao sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda ante esas palabras, provocadoras, exasperantes y llenas de un tono puramente sexual.

Su mujer. No se refería solo a un papel firmado, sino a algo mas profundo, primitivo y Misao supo que no podría decir que ni. Esos ojos dorados la tenían consumida por el extraño deseo de pertenecerle, de ser suya. Saitou Misao.

¿Por qué la idea era tan atrayente?

Con la mano temblando violentamente, firmó, ante la fascinada mirada del antiguo capitán del shinshengumi.

Una vez la tinta negra estuvo plasmada en la pulcra hoja, Misao alzó la vista. Y se quedo paralizada. Los ojos de Saitou se habían oscurecido y había en ellos algo puramente animal, algo fiero y amenazante.

No llegó a pestañear dos veces, y de repente él desapareció. Su entrenamiento de ninja la advirtió del peligro a su espalda y trato de girarse, pero algo la retuvo en su sitio y ese algo eran las manos de Saitou.

Sintió su aliento en la nuca, calido y estremecedor.

Bien, bien, bien – murmuró junto a su oído, y sin verle la cara Misao intuyó que estaba sonriendo. Seguramente portaba una sonrisa victoriosa.

- ¿Qué… que haces Saitou? – la joven se avergonzó cuando su pregunta sonó temblorosa. No quería parecer asustada delante de él.

Los lobos huelen el miedo de las personas y atacan en consecuencia.

- Mmmm?- susurró él aspirando el aroma de la cabellera larga y sedosa de la joven. Lavanda y un toque afrutado.- Oh, es solo que si vamos a tener que actuar como marido y mujer y puesto que acabes de firmar que eres mía… deberíamos practicar, ya sabes, para que la actuación sea perfecta.

Los ojos de Misao se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa y aun así, el significado de sus palabras le parecía surrealista.

- Saitou… yo – sus manos se aflojaron, pero no la soltaron y Misao se giró.

Saitou estaba acuclillado a su lado, para poder estar a su altura y su rostro estaba tan cerca del de ella que el corazón de Misao empezó a latir alocadamente.

Los rasgos normalmente serios y severos de Saitou eran aun más aterradores con ese brillo animal en sus ojos y esa sonrisa sarcástica de medio lado.

Esos labios… Misao los miró, casi hipnotizada, pensando como seria besarlos. ¿Serian duros y agresivos como su dueño, o suaves y apacibles?

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, todavía ensimismada en sus suposiciones y fantasías, cruzó el leve espacio que los separaba y junto sus labios con los de él en un inexperto beso. Su primer beso.

Los ojos de Saitou se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero no hizo ademán alguno de moverla.

Mm, pensó Misao, que tacto tan curioso. Los labios de Saitou eran suaves y calidos, como febriles. ¿A que Sabrían?

Como un gatito curioso, Misao entreabrió sus labios y probó el sabor de los labios de Saitou con la punta de la lengua.

Antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, su boca estaba siendo devorada por la de él. Como poseído por un frenético deseo, Saitou la empezó a besar. Sus labios expertos se movían por todas partes, sus mejillas, cuello, labios, el lóbulo de la oreja…

Era totalmente desorientador. Cada vez que sus labios acariciaban demandantes su piel, esta se calentaba y anhelaba mas contacto.

Misao sentía como un ansia desconocida se apoderaba de ella, sentía el loco deseo de dejar, no rogar a ese hombre, que por favor, no parase jamás, que por favor la hiciese sentir esos labios en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Notó como sus manos se deslizaban por su cintura, y como era levantada por unos brazos firmes y fuertes.

Misao gimió al notar su cuerpo presionado fuertemente contra el de él y esto pareció provocar una reacción aun mas apasionada por parte de el.

Sus grandes manos acariciaban sus caderas, mientras sus labios y su lengua hacían locuras en su cuello.

- Hajime…– por primera vez Misao pronuncio su nombre. Sonó extraño, pero no le disgusto para nada el sonido que creaba al salir de sus labios.

Todo paró. Los ojos de Saitou que se había entrecerrado mientras la besaba, volvieron a abrirse y la miraron con atención.

Fijo su vista en la mujer que tenía estrechada entre sus brazos. Pequeña, delicada, con los labios rojos e hinchados que tiene una mujer cuando ha sido bien besada.

Una extraña sensación de posesividad se apodero de Saitou mientras la miraba, hechizado.

- Misao – pronunció lentamente cada una de las silabas de su nombre, como grabándolas a fuego en su corazón.

Está deslizo sus brazos por el cuello de el y apoyo su mejilla contra la de el. Nada podía oírse en la habitación excepto sus respiraciones todavía entrecortadas.

- Bien – Saitou carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, pero su voz aun sonaba ronca – Tenemos muchas cosas que preparar para la misión.

Con una ternura y un cuidado totalmente fuera de lugar en él, la deposito en el suelo.

-¡Hai, Hajime–sama!- Misao sonrió maliciosamente ante la expresión atónita pero satisfecha de él. Ese brillo posesivo en sus ojos dorados le llenaba el estomago de mariposas.

Saitou sonrió y agarrándola suavemente de la cintura la guió hacia fuera.

Ambos tenían mucho que preparar y muy poco tiempo que perder.

La situación había dado un giro inesperado para el lobo de Mibu, pero el futuro se abría lleno de nuevas posibilidades y expectativas que ninguno de los dos pensaba desaprovechar.

**FIN**

**Notas finales:** Pehw, se acabo. Pasar esto del cuaderno al pc ha sido muy doloroso. Bueno, todo sea por Saitou, el dios del sexo y la mala leche. En fines, los comentarios como siempre son muy apreciados.


End file.
